A Pondering of Peripherals
by Hachi-miitsu
Summary: Sephiroth wants nothing more than to make his own way in the world. He's fine with being alone and he's good at his job...selling his company to the highest bidder. But one day he gets a call. That call leads to a package...one that changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

_Mahalo, fellow readers! I had another idea Q-Q and for some cockamamie reason it took precedence over the mythological/Kenyon one I'm working on Dx I hate inspiration sometimes! So before we begin let me outline a few things about this current one. Firstly, modern day. Secondly, largely revolves around the Advent Children universe. Thirdly but not lastly, I have a rough idea where I'm going with this… but all botches can be attributed to no beta (hint hint), and an authoritative claim to artistic license. _

_Thank you Square Enix and company. Really, thank you. I promise not to do wrong with the rights you have handed over to me…*is clubbed to hash and heck with Tifa's diamond knuckles*_

…_.*bleeds*… So anywho, with only a minimal continuation of codswallop, I give you _**A Pondering of Peripherals. **_Please read and review _

**Chapter 1:**** "Ah, the Package…"**

"You're an enemy to all men Seph. Seriously? Do you even know how much Rolex's run for? And women just give them to you like candy! Not to mention the clothes, the expensive food, the rare wine…"

"So help me Reno, if you don't shut your mouth and dig your knuckles in harder then I won't take you out for Yakitori for a week. I didn't accept it anyways so what's your problem? It's not my fault they always decide to bum rush me. "

The redhead flipped his hair in a pique but clenched his fists and kneaded them harder into the muscles of the other man's neck. "The fact that you didn't accept it, really. A Rolex bro, come on. And I can't believe you'd hold meat over my head like that. You know how much I love it. Unlike you, meat is all I have."

Sephiroth tensed as Reno's fingers spidered across the dips in his shoulder muscles. "I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't. The clients we get can't distinguish reality from what they have here. They think that if they dump these things in my lap and that if I accept them they'll have some claim to me. But that's not how it is…It's just a job…"

"A job where women give you Rolex's like candy", Reno mumbled.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and glanced at Reno in the mirror. "I bet you'd get a lot more clients if you kept your mouth shut."

Reno sneered and replaced his fists with his elbows, making Sepiroth groan softly. Reaching back, Sephiroth pulled his hair into a severe que then braced his hands against the lighted vanity in front of him. He leaned forward on the stool to give Reno more access.

"Someone needs to bronze those hands of yours. And I mean that in a totally platonic way. Love you man, no homo." Reno chuckled and attacked the other man's kinked muscles with renewed fervor.

"I bet you do love me Seph. Just like a geostigma outbreak on your privates. Gee, where would you be without me?"

"Probably stuck in some lab somewhere." Reno snorted as the phone in Sephiroth's pocket went off.

"Who is it?" Reno's fiery pony tail spilled to one side as he tried to peek over Sephiroth's shoulder. The other man slumped to block his view as he flipped open the display. His brow crinkled at the name. Brushing Reno away, Sephiroth stood and answered it while he paced to the far side of the dressing room.

"Aki? What's wrong?"

"Sephy boy, how have you been?"

Sephiroth cringed and rubbed the skin between his eyes with his thumb. "I'm fine, but you realize I'm at work right?"

Aki Ross made a sound deep in her throat. "You know I only call when I'm forwarding messages from your mother. And cowering in the back dressing room of a host club getting a massage is not work."

Sephiroth's jaw dropped as he glanced furtively around the dressing room.

"Do you have this place bugged again? Dammit woman, you know how much I hate it when you do that."

She sighed. "Don't fuss over the small stuff. It's for your own good. Now then, Jenova wanted me to remind you about the care package she was sending your way. I have it here so come by when you get the chance."

Sephiroth groaned and momentarily entertained the notion of crawling into the closet next to him and never coming out. Anytime his mother was involved with anything it usually meant either something remotely illegal, or something extremely painful…or an arcane mixture of the two. This wouldn't end well. "I wasn't aware of any care package."

"Aware or not, it's already here. And it's your responsibility. I expect you to be here to pick it up tomorrow."

The man puffed out his cheeks in exasperation. "I thought you said whenever I got the chance."

Aki snorted. "You have tomorrow off, I know you do. Hence you have a chance."

Sephiroth's aquas narrowed dangerously. "Fine. But I can't stay long. Loz and Yazoo are taking their entrance exams tomorrow and I promised to celebrate with them afterwards."

Caution softened her voice a decibel. "Seph, you work too hard for those boys. They've got grandparents who can provide for them. It's okay if you just focus on you, and get a more…."

A muscle worked in the Sepiroth's jaw as his eyes flashed. "What? A more decent job? Do you realize how expensive college is? Their grandparents would never be able to afford it. They are my responsibility, not the other way around. And hosting is the quickest way to make a buck. I'm good at what I do. And I'm not ashamed. You are my benefactor Aki. Not my mother. Stay out of it."

Static crackled on the other end but Sepiroth hardened himself. He was tired of people judging him like this. Aki, as amazing as she was, could never understand. This was a tired argument between them.

"…the car crash wasn't your fault… You're only twenty two. You shouldn't be shouldering all this by yourself. You don't have to. Seph, listen…"

"No. Stay out of it. He was my father too. They are my brothers and they need me, and I won't have you or anyone else—"

A knock sounded at the door. Vincent Valentine—another good looking host with feathery black hair and crimson eyes—popped his head in. "Hey guys. Cid said if you don't get back out on the floor then he's going to bust skulls. Your break was over like five minutes ago. And I think he means it this time. He and Shera got into it again, so he's kind of on the warpath."

"We're coming", Sephiroth groused as peeled the phone away from his ear. Aki's smooth voice called him back. "Tomorrow Sephiroth. I mean it."

"Yeah" he sighed under his breath.

Sephiroth shut the phone and went to throw on his jacket that he had hung on the back of the chair. Reno watched him with an unreadable expression.

"What" Sephiroth snarled. "Are you going to start in on me too?"

Reno held up his hands and shook his head, backing away slowly. "Peace brother."

Sephiroth tugged on the lapels of his jacket and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. He reached up and pulled the tie from his hair, allowing the gossamer locks to spill freely down the length of his back. Arguably, the silver hair was one of the main reasons that he had such a vast clientele. Of course, it helped that he was also very tall and good looking, boasting eyes that were the envy of the oceans themselves.

Eyes that reminded him of his obligation to his brothers. Despite what anyone thought, this was his burden. Everyone claimed they needed an anchor to live. This was his.

But then, at Advent Children pretty faces with a story were the standard. Only the worst masochists worked in this club by choice because it was a place constantly mobbed by women who had an extra buck to spend as they basked in the presence of all the gods among men that sauntered here.

The buck was the tyrant, under which all the walking wet dreams were trapped. Every smile could make or break one's career. Every gesture meant for nothing more than ultimate flattery. Sephiroth blinked and coughed before turning on his heel to go guzzle more alcohol and accompany women he would have rather gutted.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"Meat."

"Later Reno."

"Meaat."

"Later Reno."

"Meeeeeat." The redhead, devoid of any and all survival instincts, clung to Sephiroth's shoulder as they walked down the street in a sector of the city that never slept. Midgar was a wonder at night with the glittering lights, the constant rush of traffic. Signs blared about deals on hotels, girls, pachinko. It was the epicenter on Gaia, where people came when they didn't want the innocent fun that the western continent boasted.

His was an area that seemed to bleed excitement as it charged the air with the hustle and bustle of activity. For the visitors anyway. For those that worked here it was like a glitter coated bear trap. There was no vegetation anywhere, as all metropolises must inevitably sacrifice for the obelisks they structured.

Commercial and residential complexes, as well as bars and theaters littered the sector. There were eight in all, if he remembered correctly. The Shinra Company headquarters, Sector 0, was located at the center, and served as the tallest structure in the city with seventy floors, the top ten of which were restricted access unless you were one of the _crème de la crème. And that was where he'd have to go tomorrow._

_The farther the city spread out, the more rundown it became. _The land beneath was taken up by the poorer residents of Midgar and their ramshackle slum dwellings. The majority of the buildings there were made of collected scrap shaped into dwellings; few buildings exhibited thorough architectural planning. There were, however, scattered buildings that were presumed to be left behind from the city's pre-construction.

Like the city above, the slums were divided into eight numbered sectors punctuated by walls and gates. Each sector Sephiroth knew by heart. Quality of life in the slums was low due to the elevation they occupied, trapping all the pollution from the city and that of the slums underneath it whilst at the same time blocking out the sunlight.

It was a place that no man asked questions about another. A place where one had to become something else to survive. Softness got you killed.

The sky was constantly overcast, scarred from the exhaust vomited from the cars, the industries…but it had been home. Just as this place was his home now. And he counted himself lucky that Aki had come along to pluck him from the slums when she had. If she hadn't…he shuddered to think. Now he was here, sector six and all its jagged glamour. Expensive, but he refused to complain. As long as he could stick by his brothers and provide for them where he could.

It definitely beat the alternative.

Sephiroth sighed as he rolled his shoulder to try and shake off the other man. "For a best friend, you really know how to push your luck."

Reno looked up at Sephiroth and his grin turned feral. "My dear man, that is what Reno's do best."

"I thought you had a boyfriend."

This succeeded in loosening Reno's grip long enough for Sephiroth to extract himself. Reno looked at the ground as he walked and kicked an empty can of Asahi out of the way.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You and Rude in a snit again?"

Reno pouted out his lip and tossed his ponytail. "We don't snit. He overreacts."

Sephiroth snorted. "The man would have more patience than Aerith if you were to step all over her rhododendrons."

"Who's Aerith?"

"…No one." Sephiroth scowled as he tugged his hair back into a compulsive cue. They were starting to attract lusty glares from the men and women alike that they passed. "So", he continued when he finished. "I'll bet _you_ broke something— "

"Shut up."

"—he called _you_ on it—"

"I hate you so much."

"—_you_ threw a tantrum, and _you_ ran away."

Sephiroth cut him a smirk as Reno's eyelid twitched. "For a best friend, you're an asshole."

The other man grinned. "I know." Tossing his silver locks over his shoulder, he pulled his phone out as it buzzed again. He glanced at the display and cursed.

"Your benefactor again?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "It's that one client I was telling you about. She somehow got my number and now she won't stop calling. I'm going to have to change it pretty soon."

Reno gave a low whistle. "Poor baby. Oh, to be mobbed by pretty rich women who would love nothing more than to lock you up and use you for hot monkey sex on their ceiling. You are so mistreated and unloved. "

Sephiroth whipped around and planted a good natured foot into the other man's arse. "That's it. No meat for you."

Reno cried out in mock pain as his own phone buzzed. He yanked it out and groaned sheepishly. "Speaking of meat, I need to get going. That's my boy and I think I've cooled down enough to talk."

"Speaking of hot monkey sex on ceilings."

Reno stuck his tongue out then shot a cocky grin at the masculine beauty. "Nothing says ego-boost better than a solid session of people pawing at you and singing your praises. Best part? We get paid for it."

His silver hair rippled as Sephiroth shuddered. "You're a sick man."

They laughed and bumped knuckles.

"Well, this is where we part." Sephiroth nodded as he watched Reno skip off with a bittersweet pain swirling in his chest.

_I wonder what it's like._

Reno turned back and cupped one side of his mouth before hollering, "Don't forget to call me tomorrow and tell me what your mom sent." The red haired man stuck his arm up in farewell then jogged around the corner out of sight.

Shaking his head, Sephiroth popped into a service station to buy a six pack of water and a bento. When it was safely tucked into a plastic bag he was out the door again and on his way. The night suited him whether he wanted to admit it or not.

You could never see what went on in shadows and that matched him just fine. Sephiroth was a tired. In the dark, you couldn't see people gunning for you. But it wasn't as harsh. When the final strike came, it was comforting because you didn't have to see it happen.

All of it was feeling.

The key stabbed his fingers as he dug in his pocket to open the rickety apartment door. It would be dawn soon and he needed to get a shower and some food in him before he gave into exhaustion. Stepping into the cramped space, he toed his shoes off and walked into the little kitchenette. He shrugged his jacket off, setting the bag on the counter.

With a sigh he pulled the splintery chopsticks out of their paper coverings and split them. A few gulps of water and half a bento later he glared at the forlorn bathroom.

_Tomorrow_, he sighed. And with that he face planted into his rumpled futon.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Sephiroth turned in his futon, decidedly irate. It was no later than one in the afternoon but his body was chomping at the bit to resume consciousness. Groaning, he rolled over and dragged himself into the bathing room.

He sat at the scrubbing stool and ran soap hurriedly over his hair and body. With a curse he reached for the shower head, rinsing the errant subs from his eyes. Groaning as his bones creaked, Sephiroth crawled into the tub when all the suds had been flushed from him.

The steam rose in billowing tendrils, lulling the tired man into a dream state. But nothing good could last forever. Ignoring his protesting muscles, Sephiroth dragged himself to his feet and splashed out of the tub.

The alarm on his phone went off so Sephiroth ravaged his hair with a towel before pulling it back and getting dressed in a sedate black suit and grey dress shirt. He didn't bother with a tie and left the top buttons undone in a way that would have everyone guessing at his sexuality.

He turned to the side as he buttoned his shirt cuffs, regarding himself in the full length mirror propped against his wall. Oh yeah, this would do nicely. Slipping on a pair of opaque sunglasses and grabbing his house keys, Sephiroth slipped on his loafers and turned to do tea with the devil.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"No, Jenova. I'm telling you he honestly doesn't remember." Aki Ross leaned back in her chair and let her eyes drift to the care package across from her.

Sephiroth's mother was a cold creature. She was the type of woman who could cow mountains into moving with a single glance. In so doing, she was one of the top business executives in the cosmos.

Second only to Rufus Shinra himself, Jenova was the spine of the entire megacorporation. It was her energy that kept things together and attracted new business partners to prostrate themselves before Rufus, head executive.

Shinra acted as a world government and as such had its own policy on world affairs. The first leader of the company, Rufus's father, had followed a doctrine of using Shinra's vast reserves of munny to maintain control over the world's populace. The means by which the munny was deployed was never made clear. Jenova was that means. To cut your teeth on Mako meant success and she was the devil that lured them in and got them hooked.

Only a choice few were read in about the woman, and once Rufus had succeeded his father, he had recruited Aki Ross to bring Jenova to heel, since they had been friends from the cradle. Nothing held sway over someone like the people they adored.

Her son, Sephiroth, was almost a spitting image of her in an I-could-kill-you-then-dance-on-your-grave kind of way. Rising to the top meant that she had never had much time for her son. She left his care to her dearest friend, and when the boy had been old enough to fend for himself at thirteen, Jenova had loosed him onto the crowded streets of Midgar to make his living.

It was by the skin of his teeth that Sepiroth had managed not to implicate himself in the dealings of Junon, the military base owned also by Shinra himself. The boy had instead chosen the alternative. Aki had found him, seventeen and bitter, slumped over his poor excuse of a drink in the slums.

And now she was charged with keeping biweekly tabs on the boy, checking in with and assuring Jenova that her son was properly clothed, fed, and sheltered. The basic necessities any mother would provide. Though in the executive's case, it had been from a distance.

The boy had never really minded though. As far as Aki could remember he had been a loner.

But Jenova showed rare moments of compassion at the times she didn't have to skip around the world to keep a whole corporation running. She would call him to her home in the southernmost part of the northern continent, into the wilderness of the sleeping forest. It was there she had chosen to dwell, far from the expectations of the blood thirsty munny mongrels. She had affectionately dubbed her house 'The Northern Crater', as a warning for all those that might want to tread in a place they dared not belong.

Aki took a moment to roll her eyes at the name, and at the status that she knew her bosom buddy would have much rather occupied. Hermit nothing, Jenova wanted to retire from the world after laying it in ruins. But Aki loved her anyways; her success, her fire, and her iron clad will.

"So there is no recollection whatsoever? You aren't supposed to make an accord and then banish it to the nether wrinkles of your brain. I thought I taught him better than that."

The chair creaked as the raven haired woman leaned farther back, regarding the package across from her with sandy eyes that narrowed in speculation.

"Raising is a matter of opinion."

Jenova growled and Aki fought back a smile as she heard the scuffle of activity in the background. "The board meeting is starting sooner that I thought. Damn these Turks. They negotiate like a load of Neanderthals. I'll talk to you later Ki. Tell me everything that my son does. I want to know how he accepts this new development."

Aki smiled and nodded. "Will do. Try not to bust in too many skulls."

Jenova groused. "Oh believe me, I can't afford to botch these exchanges. Rufus has been riding my ass these last couple of weeks because Heidegger and Scarlet are pulling their crap again."

There was another scuffle as Jenova dropped the phone. Aki shook her head and tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear as the woman on the other end scrambled and cursed.

"Seriously Ki."

"Okay. Be good."

"Yeah right."

They ended with a click just as Aki's assistant shouldered the door to her office open. He looked extremely harassed in a way that made the woman's sharp brow arch. He ran a hand through his hair as if to settle himself then took a breath.

"He's here Ms. Ross."

Aki's eyes flashed as she spared one last glance at the package in the chair across from her.

"Send him in."

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Sephiroth snorted at the people around him as they tripped over themselves. His looks had always caused a stir in whatever room he had happened to find himself. Men and women alike trembled with the desire for just a taste of him.

A tragic angel. Sephiroth's aquas rolled. The only thing tragic about him was the few times he hadn't taken the munny on the bedside table from the people he'd fucked. And here was no different.

He braced both arms against the doors of the reception area. Swaggering up to the desk at the front, he tossed his hair.

"Aki Ross is expecting me."

The woman looked up and paled visibly. "Oh…oh my yes. Just one moment."

Her hand shook as she reached for the phone. She spoke with hushed tones as she cupped one end, shooting him hot glances when she thought he wasn't looking. Sephiroth cut her a grin as she placed the phone back in its cradle.

"Head on up Mr. Nomura."

The man inclined his head as he stepped past her to make his way towards the elevator, smirking as she turned to swoon. When he clambered into the dratted contraption, he pressed the button for the top floor and held his breath as it shot up like quicksilver—smooth, silent, and quite possibly the impending death of him.

His stomach dipped as the elevator came to a stop. It dinged smoothly and the heavy doors slid back to reveal a lush area done in greys and blues. It was an office meant to intimidate and it might have done so for him, were he still a callow youth. Not giving his resolve a chance to slip, Sephiroth walked into the posh interior. His black duster clung to him, outlining every honed muscle as it fanned back from his legs with every methodical step.

With an arrogant swagger, he shouldered another door open. The man sitting at his desk was none other than Gray Edwards, his benefactor's long- time partner. Sephiroth and Gray refused to be on good terms because the older man knew that Sephiroth would have any and all takers as long as they paid the right price.

Gray despised that he too, felt a pull towards the man.

"She's expecting me Gray. Don't get your balls in a bunch."

Gray sputtered and stood as if to confront the other man. Sephiroth curled his lip.

"I don't have time for this. Either show me into her office, or I'm leaving and _you_", he raked the man with a sneer, "will be responsible for it."

The older man stiffened and then turned on his heel to lead Sephiroth back. The silver haired man followed at a close distance, reveling in the way Gray cringed at the heat from Sephiroth's body.

The assistant pushed open a final set of doors, mumbling a curt introduction before pushing past Sephiroth to resume his post at the front desk.

Aki stood and came towards him, her arms spread out in a hug. He held her to him distractedly as he looked around for the package…bomb…torture device. His eyes settled on a lanky middle schooler, hunched over in one of the plush chairs that occupied the front of Aki's desk.

The woman in his arms pulled back and cupped his face in both of her hands. "You're losing weight again Seph. Jenova won't be happy."

Sephiroth screwed his face up. "Stop dawdling. Where's the package?"

Aki turned and took her seat again before gesturing for Sephiroth to do the same. He followed obediently, wondering if she had tucked the thing under the table out of sight. The boy still hadn't moved. He tore his lingering eyes away from the silver hair that was so like his own before regarding his benefactor. The back of the chair pressed against him as he met her eyes without flinching.

"Well?"

A slow smile curled her lips as she raised one arm and pointed at the boy he felt all too aware of.

"Sephiroth, meet Kadaj. Your latest care package."


	2. Chapter 2

**This fic doesn't have a set update schedule. I update when I wanna ;3 though more feedback might entice me to update faster~~ Just so's you know :D Thank you for reading, and if you take the time to read, please let me know what you think by dropping a review, whether it's just 'crap', 'cool', or 'indifferent'…**

**Chapter 2:**

The view of the sweeping cityscape did nothing to assuage him. At the highest pinnacle in Midgar, Sephiroth's fists were being forced open to cradle a precious life. In this one moment he was an angry, confused god.

Sephiroth blinked at his benefactor. His aquas flicked over to the boy slouching in the chair next to his. Kadaj was it? The sky outside of Aki's wraparound window wall swirled with dark clouds that threatened rain. It was the perfect reflection to his current inner state. He blinked again as his expression erupted into a full blown glower.

"Aki" he said slowly, the one word colored with undertones of warning. "What are you going on about?"

A movement at the corner of his vision made the tired man flinch. The boy next to him got up and paced around to stand by Aki's chair. She was smiling, a smug expression gracing her intelligent features. The woman looked up and patted Kadaj's arm, the latter of which was staring at Sephiroth fully now.

The boy's gaze was heavy, not with accusation, or pain. But it was the steady kind of stare that bullied cobras into submission.

"I told you he wouldn't remember."

The tween wasn't accusatory. It was said with the same inflection as a fact he had resigned himself to. Sephiroth sighed and ran hand through his hair as his face twisted into something akin to despair.

"Remember what exactly?"

Aki reached under her desk and pulled out what was presumably Kadaj's knapsack. He shouldered it and came back to stand by Sephiroth.

"You see," Aki began, but Kadaj cut her off.

"Don't. Even if he doesn't remember, a promise is still a promise. He has to abide by it so there is no need to explain."

Affronted, the older man leaned back in the plush chair to stare at him. "Excuse me?"

"There is no point in trying to tell you something like this if you don't recollect it yourself."

He walked toward the door and looked back as he reached for the handle. "Coming?"

Jaw slack, Sephiroth turned back towards Aki. "Are you serious? What am I supposed to do with him?"

She smiled and reached forward to pat his shoulder. "He's going to live with you. It took a lot to convince Jenova, but he's done so well in school that she really couldn't complain. For the last seven years that boy's whole existence has been riding on this one moment. Treat him well."

Sephiroth's eyes bugged out of his head. "You can't possibly expect me to support another mouth. I've got Yazoo and Loz already. That's all I can handle! What makes you think I can take care of this kid if I'm just barely scraping by for myself?"

"Your mother's word is final. And what could this hurt? Just go with the flow Seph." Her expression hardened like sharp glass. "And you not having enough is a copout. We both know it. Jenova has repeatedly tried to send you munny and you refuse it every time. Hell, last time you threw it back in my face. _I've_ even offered you better means out of my own pocket. You spurn us all because of your petty pride."

"My pride is all I've got" he exploded as he shot to his feet. Aki slammed her open hand on the desk, making the stacks of paper wobble dangerously. Sephiroth realized his mistake too late and sat down again with aching deliberation.

"No", she breathed in a low tone," It's not. You've got Kadaj now. May he humble you in a way no one else was able to. You're just a masochist with a God complex. Your arrogance almost got you killed once! You aren't invincible and I hope for both your sakes that Kadaj will be the one to help you finally wake up. "

The woman swiveled in her chair so that she was facing the city. The room's temperature dropped considerably as if masking her barely contained fury. There was a reason she and Jenova were best friends. A reason that she would have to remind Sephiroth of if this kept up.

"Now go."

A muscle worked in his jaw, but he was left with no other choice. To fight his mother's edicts were just a waste of time. And they usually ended up in someone getting hurt: him. Sephiroth raised his hand and cupped his jaw as it throbbed in remembrance of her legendary sucker punches. With a heavy sigh, the man rose and cinched his jacket tighter around him.

"I guess we're done here then."

Aki nodded and spun the chair around just enough to watch him out of the corner of her eye. "I guess we are. If there's anything you need…"

He cut her a droll stare. She held up her hands in surrender, though the action was nulled by her shameless grin. "What's the worst that could happen?"

He snorted. "Famous last words before every apocalypse. I've seen this movie too, you know."

Aki waved him out the door and leaned back, satisfied. He hadn't laid a chocobo egg. He had had some resistance but, in the end, put up a lot less fuss than she presumed. Jenova would be pleased.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Kadaj said nothing as Sephiroth led them through the crowded streets of sector six. The man had to look back a couple of times just to make sure he hadn't gotten lost in the throng. The boy seemed captivated by the bustling people, the heady scent of street vendors and their wares. Unable to stand the awkward silence, Sephiroth reached out and poked him.

Kadaj raised a fine eyebrow and regarded him with that steady gaze of his. Scowling Sephiroth opened his mouth. Coughed. Cleared his throat and closed it again.

"So…"

"So…?"

Sephiroth scratched the back of his neck. "So…How do you know my mother?" In all that hubbub he had forgotten to pause and ask.

Kadaj's expression hardened then softened so fast that it made Sephiroth dizzy. "She took me in…she's…a good woman."

Eyes widening, Sephiroth grabbed the boy's arm. The younger didn't protest as the man guided him to a gentle stop. "Hold on. My mother? Jenova? Ms. I-know-how-to-skin-red xiii-in-thirty-seconds?"

Kadaj gave him a quizzical look.

The older man scowled. "Reno's pet cat."

"Who?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "It's a big cat. Anyways….really?"

Kadaj nodded, looking a little scandalized. "She has never been anything but generous to me."

Unable to wrap his mind around the concept, Sephiroth shuddered. "In what universe?"

Kadaj's eyes narrowed but the silver haired man changed the subject before it could chafe the tween anymore. "Why did you want to come stay with me? I've never even met you before. Are you some illegitimate love child that I don't know about? Because Luke, lemme tell you. I am most certainly _not _your father."

The boy looked away, this time his hurt apparent. He locked his jaw and fixed his aquas on the construction site across the way. With a sigh Sephiroth rolled his shoulders, wanting to kick himself in the teeth. Why was this so fucking difficult? Instead of feeling sorry for himself, he settled for, "Whatever. I was trying to be funny."

When they got near Sephiroth's place, he called Kadaj to his side. "Are you hungry?"

The boy nodded as his stomach gave a mighty gurgle. Sephiroth led him into the service station that he always frequented after work. He swept his arm out in a grand gesture and glanced at Kadaj.

"Behold. Your fridge, your freezer, your source for all the HP you'll ever need…for the right price of course."

Expressionless, Kadaj's eyes roved over the aisles. "You have to pay for your own fridge?"

Sephiroth cut him a toothy grin. "More choices, but yeah. Choose, and I'll pay and then I can get…" the older man paused, at a loss. He scratched his chin and concentrated on the boy's face for a lingering moment. "Then _we_ can go home."

Kadaj arched a brow. "I have my own munny. I won't be burden for you Sephiroth. Don't worry."

Guilt shredded his insides as Sephiroth shook his head. There were two strikes against his record now. He tried to think of something flashy to say that would make the boy feel better. In the end, he could only tell the truth. "Look, that's a serious negative ghost rider. I was told to take care of you, so here I am making with the care of the you. Pick something….just not too much." The silver haired man scuffed his shoe against the worn linoleum. "I'm kind of on a budget."

Still expressionless, Kadaj tucked his hands in his pockets and took to wandering the aisles. Sephiroth ran a hand over his face and leaned against the wall to close his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, Kadaj stood there with an entire armload of striped-apple buns.

Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow but led the way to the cash register. He had no idea where to start with kids-not-his-brothers, and he hoped that Kadaj had some inkling of how to care for himself. If striped-apple buns got the job done, then huzzah for the little tartlets.

After everything was paid for Sephiroth hooked a finger through the bag and led the way back to his apartment. Kadaj didn't say a word as Sephiroth unlocked the door and ushered him inside.

"It's not much, but it's home."

Kadaj stood in the entryway and let his eyes trickle over every minute detail. Sephiroth watched him and wanted to say something, but didn't know where to start. He'd already made quite the ass out of himself. But who was this kid?

The boy's backpack slipped from his shoulder and caught in the crook of his arm. He took a hesitant step forward, then turned to stare back at the older man. His eyes glowed like jewels in the off-light. Before Sephiroth could realize what he was doing, Kadaj dropped his bag and threw himself into Sephiroth's arms.

They stumbled back and hit the door with a dull thud. Sephiroth gaped. "What the hell was that for?"

Eyes scrunched tightly closed, Kadaj squeezed as if afraid Sephiroth might slip away. "Please remember me", he whispered hoarsely. "Please…"

Sephiroth adjusted until they were both more comfortable as Kadaj draped over him. Automatically the older man's hand threaded through the silver locks that were shorter and choppier, but still eerily close to his. Many times he had done this same thing for Loz and Yazoo after their parents had died. The twins' mother had accepted Sephiroth with open arms after his father had remarried. And he'd hesitated only a little to admit her into his heart.

She had been a woman who smelled like sunshine, who always had a kind word and a warm hug. It was his fault they had died. The car crash had happened right after they had picked him up from the Junon airbase. He had gone to visit his mother for the summer because she had called him up to…

To…

"Wait." Gently, Sephiroth braced his hands against Kadaj's shoulders and pushed him back so he could look at him. Sephiroth drew in a sharp breath. Something deep inside his chest snapped, like it had all those years ago…

_Gast Faremis cursed as the dust from the road attacked his eye. "Dammit Seph, close the window please."_

"_Why? It feels good." Age sixteen, Sephiroth leaned closer to the open window as they sped down the winding road towards his mother's house. They hit a bump and Sephiroth gasped as dirt caked into his face. Sputtering he rolled the window up and swiped at his eyes. _

"_Yuck."_

"_You should have listened."_

_Sephiroth cut him a glare. "Okay old man. You still haven't told me why mom wants me here so suddenly. I have important exams this summer."_

_Gast lifted one hand from the wheel and pushed his glasses up. His slicked back the brunette tresses curled at the back of his neck in a distinguished fashion, and his sharp mustache wriggled like a caterpillar as it did whenever he was in a good mood _

_All in all, he was one of the few men Sephiroth respected, and his mother tolerated._

"_She took in a new cat. Wiley little thing. Thought it might be nice if the two of you got acquainted."_

_Sephiroth snorted. "My mother, the slave driver. Is it a __Couerl or a __Lynx?"_

"_Neither."_

_The boy raised an eyebrow as Gast chuckled. "You'll see soon enough. We're here."_

_With a jerk and a sputter they parked in front of the sweeping cabin that his mother called home. Two stories that covered a generous amount of land and flanked by majestic glowing trees, his mother's abode spoke of seclusion and opulence. The duo made to step out of the motor tricycle when something landed on the hood. Startled, Sephiroth peered through the settling dust to find a boy who looked about the age of seven, with silver hair and aqua eyes that glinted through the dirt cloud as he crouched._

_His body tense, Sephiroth opened the door slowly. Gast was chuckling again but the boy ignored him as he inched towards the small body still hunkered on the vehicle like one would approach a wild animal about to flee. _

_Jenova chose that moment to appear. She was a fierce woman who had her own silver tresses pulled back into a severe ponytail. Her eyes were narrowed into a permanent cat's glare, but they shone through with her beauty and raw brutality. The woman was short—no taller than five two—but so fierce she was renowned to make the very heavens weep. She'd been dubbed by all who knew and loved her as 'the calamity of the skies'. Now that woman, a mother and wrangler, leaned over the balcony. "Kadaj, get back here and put your shoes on!"_

_The boy's head snapped in her direction then he vaulted from his perch. Sephiroth was rooted to the spot in shock. Jenova leveled a glare at her son. "Sephiroth, if you don't catch him you won't any get dinner." Driven by desperation, he snatched Kadaj by the scruff of his shirt. The latter turned and struggled but Sephiroth clung on for dear life._

"_Sorry kid", he grunted. "Food is serious business."_

_Kadaj ceased his thrashing instantly._

_The older boy smiled down at him. "See there? It's not all that b—"_

_Kadaj bit the hand holding him. Hard. Sephiroth yelped and backpedaled with the kid still attached to his arm. Gast didn't bother with pretenses this time as he bent at the waist and heaved with laughter._

"_Ow. Fuck! Ow! Let go!" _

_After what seemed like an eternity, Kadaj's teeth receded and Sephiroth drew back his hand to cradle it against his chest. The boy took off running. Two coeurls and a lynx surrounded and ran with him as disappeared into the trees._

_Sephiroth stood watching, entranced. Gast came up and clapped a hand on his shoulder as he swiped at his eyes. "That" Sephiroth said flatly "is our new cat?"_

"_That's our new cat."_

__o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o__

Shaking himself, the older man fought the urge to dig his nails into the small shoulders he was clinging to just to see if they would bleed and prove to him the boy in his lap was real.

"Y-you're…"

"Jenova took me in like I was telling you. You taught me so many things that summer. I'm here now to make good on your promise."

Sephiroth regarded him. "I remember you. At least a little… but I don't remember much of that summer. Or any promise."

"You will." Kadaj pushed himself up and stood. His matter-of-factness threw the older man for a loop. Sephiroth got to his feet as well and dusted himself off.

"So…."

Kadaj ignored him and padded into the kitchen to eat one of the apple buns. Sephiroth followed and cleared his throat. "Want some water?"

Kadaj nodded as he tore off a sizeable chunk of the bread. The older man fidgeted, not quite sure why he was making such an effort to make sure this invader was comfortable. But he was just a kid and his brothers notwithstanding, Sephiroth had always had a soft spot for kids.

Kadaj kept his eyes trained on the counter as he stood and polished off his bun. Sephiroth handed him a cup and Kadaj tipped his head back to swallow the contents greedily. Sephiroth's eyes were riveted to the younger's jugular as Kadaj drew the cup away with a sigh of satisfaction. A droplet of water trickled down the side of Kadaj's chin and for the oddest reason the older man wanted to reach up and swipe it away. Kadaj, thankfully, got there first. When he was finished, he remained perfectly still which surprised Sephiroth even more. Boys Kadaj's age were supposed to run and jump and yell and play. Kadaj seemed to be content by just feeling the floor under his socks.

Sephiroth finally gave into his urge and reached out a hand to brush through Kadaj's tresses, wondering why they looked similar to his and his brothers. Even their eyes were the same. Kadaj didn't move, he just stood there and let Sephiroth's hand explore his hair, his face.

"How is she?"

Kadaj jerked as the fragile stillness was broken? "Who?"

"My mother."

Kadaj looked back at the counter again as Sephiroth drew his hand away. "She's fine" he said quietly.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "How long have you been with her?"

"Since that summer that we met, all the way up to the day before yesterday."

The older man's eyes widened slightly. "That long? I'm surprised you survived. My mother was never the maternal type."

Kadaj's aquas snapped as he stepped away from the man. "Don't say that. Jenova was always kind to me. She's perfect."

Sephiroth held his hands up in surrender. "Whatever you say kid." The man stepped toward him again as if driven by some unseen force and took a breath in his hair before pulling back. "When was the last time you bathed?"

"Got any good books around here?"

Sephiroth's brow lifted in suspicion. "Kadaj", the older man growled. "When was the last time you bathed? You must have had a long trip and the air outside can get pretty grimy."

The younger male swiveled his head around, his eyes devoid of all expression save one: defiance. Sephiroth felt a muscle work in his jaw as Kadaj ignored him and walked around, exploring the place. The tingle in his stomach was strangely familiar. They had had this argument before, though Kadaj had been much smaller at the time.

"Kadaj" he barked. Still, the younger refused to acknowledge the subject.

With more fire than he probably should have had, Sephiroth grabbed the boy's upper arm and spun him around. "Why aren't you answering me?"

"Does it matter?" the younger snapped at him with such venom in his voice that Sephiroth almost released his grip. "I don't smell do I?"

"No but—"

"You bathroom is weird. I don't want to take a bath in there."

The older man's eyes widened in disbelief. "Well I _never_. Excuse me for not having a living situation that meets your standards."

Kadaj paused and leaned against the wall he was shoved up against. "I never said that."

"You implied it."

Kadaj sighed and pressed his knuckle against his temple. "I don't want to."

"Tough" the older snarled as he scooped Kadaj's legs out from under him and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Hey" Kadaj snapped. "Put me down!"

"No can do runt. If you're going to bunk with me, you bathe. The end."

Kadaj sunk his teeth into the older man's butt. With a yelp, Sephiroth dashed to the bathing room and deposited his load unceremoniously on the hard tile. Kadaj glared up at him, his aquas glittering like garnets.

"I said I don't want to" he grit out from between clenched teeth.

"Tough" Sephiroth growled again with a ginger rub to his posterior. "I'll go get fresh towels and…hey!"

He caught Kadaj just in time as the younger attempted to scamper between his legs towards freedom. Sephiroth reached down and braced his arms around the small waist and swung the boy back to his feet. A searing pain at his ribs alerted him that Kadaj had sunk his teeth into the older man's ribcage. Kadaj shook his head to increase the pinching pressure.

Sephiroth winced as he yanked Kadaj in front of him. He held the struggling tween at arm's length and made sure that none of his extremities could be gnawed upon any further. Kadaj jerked and tried to get away but Sephiroth just gripped him harder.

"No way in hell! Your bath is cramped and dark and creepy!"

"You're so rude! It's just old and narrow."

"Dark and creepy! Let me go dammit!" The fire in Kadaj's body surprised Sephiroth. So much so that he wanted to taunt the tween for more of the lively display.

"I tried to do this the easy way. But we can do this the hard way too, if you so _insist_. Just remember, you brought this on yourself" the older man growled with a smirk.

Kadaj's eyes widened.

"If you're that scared just keep your eyes closed. I'm putting you in the bath!"

"Gyah!"

"Shut up! Hold still and let me clean you!"

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Darkness bled through the slats of the open window. Catches of traffic and people passing drifted to the ears of the two exhausted occupants in the room. Kadaj lay face down on the threadbare couch, clad in his green cotton pajamas with a towel draped over his head. Sephiroth sat on the floor with his knees tucked against his chest and his back resting against the base of the sofa.

The older man regarded the numerous bite marks and scratches that now occupied the once flawless flesh on his arm with detachment that would have concerned him, had he been able to work himself up to feel anything past the ache in his muscles. He winced as he poked one particularly angry gash.

"I'm hungry", came a muffled venture.

Sephiroth's stomach gurgled in agreement.

"Me too."

Still, neither male made the effort to move. The older man's clothes were soaked, his dress shirt unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. The dampness felt good against his skin with the humid breeze breathing throughout the room from outside.

The lull was too tempting and Sephiroth found his eyes sliding shut before he really knew what was happening. A small hand on the cusp of puberty reached forward and tangled in his silver tresses. Kadaj flexed his fingers through the waves of silk as they teased his palm. The towel was heavy but not unpleasant as it and the couch helped to shield the boy's expression.

The clock ticked to the rhythm of their breathing and each found themselves wishing that they never had to move again.

Fate notices these moments. Fate also has a very annoying way of shattering them.

A loud knock rapped against the rickety door with all the effect of gunshots in the stillness. Both heads swiveled towards the invasive noise as a voice bled through the door.

"Big brother? Big brother, I know you're in there. Open up! You never came to meet us so we came to pick you up. We know you're in there. "

More banging that made Sephiroth fear his door would splinter at any moment. "Oh shit" he breathed. Jerking to his feet, he dragged Kadaj with him and then shoved the boy into the dim bathroom. Kadaj didn't struggle or say anything as he looked up at the man who was flitting around in a panic.

"Hang on" he roared. "I just got out of the bath!" Sephiroth jerked his head back to the kid.

"Please" the older man whispered. "Don't say anything. I haven't told them about you yet and they're…they've just finished prepping for exams. Anyways, stay in here until I tell you to come out."

"Got it."

With that the door was thrown shut and Kadaj's small world was plunged into dripping darkness.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Sephiroth flailed with making himself presentable as he clambered towards the door. Ripping it open, he was met with the sight of his two haughty little brothers as they sauntered into his drab apartment.

"Where were you big brother? You promised to celebrate with us."

"Stop that Loz. You're disturbing the neighbors" the shorter man said with deliberate indifference.

A pain zinged behind one of the older man's eyes and he blinked to alleviate it before hanging his head. "It's been a long day."

Loz snorted. "You have no idea." He bent forward and took a hefty whiff in his older brother's shirt. "Wow. You really did take a bath. Usually smells like alcohol and cheap perfume."

Sephiroth held him back gently as he bent to toe on his shoes and don his jacket. "So", he grunted as he shook out a cigarette from his pack to distract the duo. "Where are we going?"

The glint in his youngest brother's eye was something close to maniacal. "The closest and most expensive place that isn't the quickie mart."

Sephiroth swallowed the groan that tried to bubble in his throat. Thankfully Yazoo came to his rescue. He tossed his own shaggy mane of silver then smacked his younger brother over the head.

"Stop being difficult. We'll pick a close place. And a _reasonably priced_ place at that." Yazoo glowered at him with a pointed expression that made Loz's lower lip quiver.

"Meanie."

"Baby."

"Girly man."

"Elvis wanna-be."

Loz actually gasped and tears pooled at the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over. Yazoo sighed as the trio clambered down the stairs. The oldest quirked a brow. It never ceased to amaze him how amusing these two could be.

Nearly towering over Yazoo and Sephiroth by a good half foot, Loz was the biggest baby of the bunch. The elder twin, Yazoo, carried about him a sharper consciousness, making up for what he lacked in height with an acidic tongue. His hair was also closer in resemblance to Sephiroth's. The twins balanced themselves out in a charming way that made Sephiroth want to just stop for a moment and hug them.

The two males bickered around their eldest brother for a moment before Sephiroth stepped between them and wrapped his arms around each of their shoulders.

"Come, come now boys. Let's not let this get in the way of our family togetherness!"

Both ducked under their older brother's arms and delivered a smack to the back of his head that sent him reeling.

"For this I get beer!" Loz stomped ahead with the force of his conviction. Sephiroth and Yazoo locked gazes and chuckled.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Sephiroth turned from his little brothers' front doorway. A voice quavered, calling him back.

"You shouldn't have let them drink so much, you stupid fool. They have school tomorrow" the boys' grandmother raked Sephiroth with a sneer. "Unlike someone I know."

"I—"

"_You_ may make an occupation of partying but don't drag the boys down in your foolishness. Their parents wouldn't have wanted that. They are ashamed of _you _enough as it is. Don't let this happen again."

Sephiroth deadened his expression. "Yes ma'am. I'm sorry."

"I'll bet you are. Leave now before your shabbiness poisons our air anymore."

"Yes ma'am. Tell them—" The door slammed before he could finish his sentence.

"He was my father too" the tired man mumbled to no one in particular. Damn that old biddy. The elderly couple had never really liked him to begin with. The only reason they were where they were now was because of the one time Sephiroth had begged his mother anything: enough munny so their grandparents could live in comfort in Sector three, and the boys could go to a good school.

He worked his knuckles to the bone now so that they wouldn't have to kill themselves to get into college. Hosting sounded easy, sure. But every night, every single night, his ears bled from his client's simpering adoration that was coated with a darker intention. His muscles ached from being constantly groped. His liver screamed for mercy every time he downed a shot to keep the tender atmosphere alive.

But Sephiroth didn't need anyone's praise. He needed no rewards—he was forever alone. He did this for his brothers—and deep down even they blamed him for the death of their mother and father. If they hadn't come to pick him up from the air base…

Suddenly Sephiroth remembered Kadaj…more importantly where he had left him.

_It's cramped and dark and creepy!_

"Oh, fuck me" he groaned. The man forced his body into motion as his legs protested and strained.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Kadaj pressed his forehead to the top of his knees. Thunder rippled outside and made the tween jump. The steady drip of the faucet was comforting there in the gloom, the only way he could really mark the passing….seconds? Minutes? Hours?

"_Don't say anything. I haven't told them about you yet and they've…they're prepping for exams. Anyways, stay in here until I tell you to come out."_

A small smile curved the boy's lips. It was just like the Sephiroth that had reached out and held him, all those years ago. So clumsy, so kind that it hurt. Kadaj had been scared at first. The older boy had shown up so suddenly. But Jenova had approved of him.

He had been so wild back then.

"_Take them."_

"_I don't want them."_

"_If you aren't going to eat them, then feed them to the cats."_

_Kadaj and Sephiroth, ages sixteen and nine, faced off in Jenova's kitchen. Sephiroth towered over Kadaj with his hands still white from flour and an uncharacteristic apron draped over his hips and neck. The older boy groused and pushed the little bundle, still warm from the oven, towards the flighty youth. _

_Kadaj's eyes flitted from it to Sephiroth and back again before he jerked his arm and snatched the loaded kerchief from the table. He dashed out the door. Sephiroth grinned as he saw shoes adorning the boy's small feet._

…

…

"_He's still not back yet?" Gast leaned back in his chair and gave a low whistle as Jenova's head swiveled in their direction. _

_Sephiroth wiped his hands off on the apron and glanced outside. Lightning split the dark sky sporadically as the gentle patter of rain began. "Son of a—"_

"_Finish that sentence" Jenova growled, "And I'll have your head on a platter boy. Go find him."_

_Wasting no time, Sephiroth whipped off the apron and tore down the stairs. He didn't bother with a jacket as he jerked the door open and ran in the direction of the river, where Kadaj had said he wanted to explore earlier that morning._

_He tore through the trees, ignoring the branches that slapped his face in his haste as he pressed through the foliage toward the sound of rushing water. _

'_Please be okay. Please be okay.'_

_The water fell in a deafening roar now as it soaked Sephiroth to the bone. He broke through a final line of bushes. "Kadaj" he hollered, fighting down his panic. "Kadaj where are you? Answer me!"_

_Going on instinct, the older boy jogged down one side of the river. His frantic search led to fruition as he came upon the tiny figure of Kadaj wading through the flood waters towards a rock in the middle of the river where he had placed the precious bundle of food. He could hear Sephiroth calling for him, but refused to answer. Not until he could get the buns back._

_Sephiroth had made those especially for him. The torrent pulled at his shaking legs, trying to drag him forward with the current. But his will was stronger and the water was still only up to his knees at this part river. The frigid water numbed his body and allowed him to push forward without fear. At least that was his idea until a rushing log caught his shins. _

_Just as he would have been swept away a strong arm wrapped itself around his waist and cradled the boy to a warm chest. Instinctively, Kadaj clung to it. _

"_You stupid fool! You could have been killed."_

_Kadaj burrowed closer and pointed at the buns on the rock. Sephiroth dragged him out of the greedy deluge but refused to let him go. Kadaj kept pointing at the bundle. _

"_Is that what this is about?"_

_Kadaj opened his mouth, then looked up into the older boy's eyes. He snapped his mouth shut again and nodded. Sephiroth chuckled.  
><em>

"_I can make more you know."_

_And he had. For the rest of the two weeks that he had been there Sephiroth had shown him how to do many things. He had dazzled the child with fireworks for the first time. Had let the boy use his chest as a pillow for naps. Had—begrudgingly—helped the boy bathe. _

_So many things. And when his time to go home had finally come, it had hit the child in the heart like a sledgehammer. As Sephiroth placed his foot into the first rung of the gummy ship he had looked back at the nine year old who had his lips stiffened in a stubborn refusal to cry. _

"_Someday" he called back to the quivering child. "We'll have fun again like we did this summer. You can come live with me in Midgar!"_

_Kadaj had nodded as the tears finally spilled over. In a rare gesture of tenderness Jenova had placed her hand on the boy's head while the words faded from a promise that would keep him going for seven years._

Muffled clambering and cursing could be heard in the entranceway. A slice of light arced across the crack at the base of the bathroom door. Kadaj looked up just as the door flew back and crashed into the wall with a bang.

Sephiroth slapped the light on and the sudden transition made Kadaj wince. He stared up at the flustered man with unwavering eyes. Shocked, Sephiroth staggered into the room and went to his knees in front of the tween, his chest heaving like he had just run a marathon.

"Ka—"

"Is it okay now?"

Sephiroth's face wiped itself of any semblance of emotion.

"I said, is it okay now?"

The older man shook himself. "Oh…uh. Yeah. I guess…it's okay."

"Then I'm going to bed." The tween got to his feet a little stiffly and dusted himself off. He padded past a still expressionless Sephiroth. The older man whipped around just as Kadaj would have stepped out of reach.

"Hey, Kadaj."

He braced his hands under both of Kadaj's armpits and leaned his head heavily on the boy's shoulder in exhaustion as he spoke into his ear.

"Kadaj" the man's silver tresses spilled over his shoulder as he visibly trembled. "I'm so sorry Kadaj. I'll never shut you away like that again."

Kadaj's eyes widened as he turned his face slightly so he could run his nose along the contours of Sephiroth's cold cheek. "It wasn't like I couldn't get out. You don't need to apologize."

The man's grip tightened as he wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him close. Sephiroth knelt and buried his face against the rough cotton of Kadaj's pajamas. "Still, I'm…sorry. I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"I said you didn't need to apologize. Agh, I can't breathe." But Kadaj never pulled away from the vice-like hug. He leaned back against Sephiroth's thighs and looked at the older man, whose eyes were closed with his face twisted into a distressed grimace.

'_He almost looks like he's praying'_ Kadaj pondered. Like a puppet tugged along by strings, Kadaj laid his forehead against Sephiroth's cheek and rubbed against the wetness from rain and tears.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"_Why did you come here?" The blonde's face was blurry even as he lunged toward Sephiroth and arched his arm like he wanted to strike. He was young; fighting for his survival, for an identity of his own. Why couldn't they understand?_

"_Please wait, I—"_

"_Go home. Go back to where you belong!"_

"_I belong here", Sephiroth insisted. Yes, yes he did. Here he was able to…_

"_No", the blonde man shrieked again as he made to claw at the boy's face. A brunette came between the two as he locked flailing arms into helpless submission. Still the voice was raw with hysteria. "No! You had a choice to live better!"_

"_What choice", Sephiroth roared back. "What was there for me? I was a pet on display, a mindless drone who wasn't allowed a mind of my own! Don't you see?"_

_So what if the slum districts were a worthless garbage heap where the lowest and the worst congregated? So what if the slum districts were a place that signified hitting rock bottom? It was still a lot better compared to being caged in polite society, to the endless formalities, subtle tyrannies, and those gilded bars his mother trapped him behind._

_No, the slums were a paradise because it was far better to live here with freedom to be low and rotten than pretend you were something else._

Three sharp bangs vibrated through the rickety apartment as Sephiroth's eyes snapped open. It wasn't enough that he'd been dreaming of his past again. They never had faces in his dreams. No, it wasn't enough because dammit, his skull was splitting in two. Would he ever get used to the hangovers? The man wasn't happy to be awoken. Especially not this way.

"Open up, this is the police. We have information that you may have been involved in—"

It was early, way too early for a work day...well, he worked at night but he could be getting more sleep and wasn't able to because the 'police' had a very annoying, very familiar voice.

"Mr. Nomura, we won't ask again." A very impatient, familiar, annoying voice.

Sephiroth threw back his covers and smothered a gasp. The sleeping boy tucked under his arm nuzzled closer with a sleepy murmur as Kadaj buried his face into Sephiroth's neck. Cursing quietly, the silver-haired man shifted and dodged the rustling sheets. As he somehow managed to remove himself from the warm bed without waking the boy, Sephiroth bit out another curse far grittier than the last.

He padded to his door in a methodical, murderous manner. As he gripped the knob his entire body coiled. Sheathing aquamarine in darkness, Sephiroth could sense the whoosh on the other side from the hand that was about to knock again. Just as it would've fallen, he used one hand to rip open the door and grabbed the figure by the scruff of his neck with the other. The man flailed and choked, the only thing having saved his fall now acting as a noose that was steadily constricting as he was hauled inside with toes skimming the floor.

"Seph", he gagged. "Hey bu….ho-w….ghh."

The hand around his throat gave a jarring squeeze that made spots explode across Reno's vision.

"God dammit to hell Reno, I am never, _ever_ taking you out for yakiniku again", he hissed as he brought their faces closer together so the full weight of his fury could be appreciated.

The redhead sputtered, not sure if he was more panicked at his disturbing lack of oxygen or the prospect of no more free meals. Sephiroth jostled him a little before finally letting his coworker drop in the doorway so he could toe off his shoes. The tired man turned with a sigh, not waiting for Reno to follow as he wobbled into his kitchen for a glass of water.

"Why are you here", he asked after a healthy drought. "You're off today right?" Sephiroth had morning breath, he realized with a scowl. His head gave another nasty pulse that made him wince.

Reno hummed good-naturedly as he tottered into the cramped space as well, setting a six pack of cigarettes on the counter with a pleasant thunk. "The package."

Twin aqua blinked over the rim of his glass as Sephiroth swallowed slowly. He sifted through the haze of sleep that had yet to lift as he attempted to nail down just what the hell the other man was on about. "What package?"

Grinning like a creep, Reno sidled up to him and nudged an elbow against his ribs. "Aaaah? Ah-ah? Don't play dumb man. The one from your mom? What was it? A gun? Drugs? Porn", he added as a hopeful afterthought.

Sephiroth snorted then hissed as water spurted out his nose and an electric sting raced across the top of his skull, piling onto his already agonizing hangover. "Fff…ouch." He palmed the area and blinked in rapid succession, now fully awake.

Reno's grin wiped off his face as he paled and stepped around the other side of the island counter. He looked left, then right as if someone might be listening in on their conversation before leaning over cool tile in a conspiratorial manner. His voice dropped to a low whisper as ginger brows pulled together in concern. "Oh no man, was it…another body?"

Sephiroth attempted to drown himself in the deep recesses of his water glass as an image of Kadaj flashed through his mind. His face pulled tight and Reno straightened with a somber expression. "Damn. I knew it."

They were silent for a moment before the redhead's pep reignited to a whole new level of gross. "Well", he clapped the taller man on the shoulder as Sephiroth grunted and swayed. "I'll go get my shovel. Rude reorganized the shed last night—"

"Is that what they're calling it these days?"

"—so it won't be so bad. Come to think of it we need help growing our tomatoes." The man lapsed into earnest scheming as Sephiroth tried to work up the energy to gape at him. "Yeah, yeah when I looked it up they mentioned something about bone meal."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and refrained from making another blatant sex joke that would go unnoticed anyways.

"This'll be good!" His head craned around as crimson locks tumbled over one shoulder in his excitement. "So where is it?"

"Dude, what? I don't have the slightest clue—"

Reno shot him an exasperated glare that offended Sephiroth to the core of his being. The younger man threw his hands up. "First rule of transporting dead bodies, man. Don't get mad, get glad yo!" He roared with laughter at his own crude jibe as the slight rattle of a door down the hall sounded.

Neither noticed the soft footfalls that shuffled into the kitchen until Kadaj gave a sleepy sigh and rubbed at one of his eyes. Both occupants turned slowly in the direction of the small voice…then froze.

"Fuck", Sephiroth groused as he came forward to place his hand on Kadaj's shoulder. "You woke him up you prick." Sephiroth's voice softened without him noticing as he pulled Kadaj closer. "Did you sleep well?" The boy nodded and looked up at him with a neutral expression then over at Reno who by this time was spluttering quite audibly and pointing one rude finger in their direction.

"L…l-l…"

Kadaj parted his lips with another sigh and placed one hand on the warmth cradling his shoulder. "It's nice to mee—"

"_Love child", _Reno shrieked.

Kadaj startled and buried his face into Sephiroth's shirt as the piercing cry ricocheted off kitchen walls. The taller silver-coifed man, for his part, checked one ear for blood as he fingers through Kadaj's hair to ease his fear.

"Gee, Reno. I think you forgot to wake the dead too. You're slacking."

The redhead ignored him in favor of quivering with (un)leashed mortification. "Y-y-y-wh…" Sephiroth hastened with a cut off motion as he shook his head. It too was overlooked. "When did you find the time to crank out a kid!"

Kadaj flinched and burrowed deeper as he clung to Sephiroth. He started to shiver and fury licked at Sephiroth's blood as little wet spots dotted the fabric of his shirt. The older man didn't have time to consider how much the protectiveness welling in his chest should have knocked him off guard. All he knew was this needed to stop. Now. Kadaj wasn't usually so sensitive from what Sephiroth'd seen but even the boy was more vulnerable after just awakening.

"Fucking subtlety would be nice. Come on", he snarled.

Reno paused in his consternation and hurt flickered in his expression. "Oh man, so he really is yours?"

"No", Sephiroth growled. The boy bit his lip as his little body coiled like he was receiving physical blows. "He's not." Kadaj flinched.

"Then—"

"This is why you woke me up", Sephiroth hissed. He could almost see numerous question marks forming over the shorter man's head so he clenched his jaw and glared harder, willing Reno to understand so Kadaj wouldn't get any more hurt than was necessary. After a second an audible ping sounded as the redhead perked up.

"Oooooh." He winked with an open-mouth smile as he came closer and braced his palms against his knees to be at the boy's level. "Hey little guy. What's your name?"

Kadaj scuttled behind Sephiroth in a way that made his heart clench as the tween peered at Reno from his hiding place. A hand came up and tugged idly at his unbuttoned collar as Reno steadied himself on his haunches and glanced up at the boy with an uncharacteristically shy smile.

"I'm your uncle Reno. Any time you feel lonely you can come talk to me okay?" His voice was gentle and genuine…disturbing, considering how the one speaking usually was.

Sephiroth's suspicion piqued as he nudged the man back with his foot until he wobbled and fell on his butt. "You just scared him. Why would he want to come talk to you?"

That soft grin stayed in place as he locked eyes with and spoke only to Kadaj. "Because you and I are the same kid."

The older man stilled as he remembered that Reno was, in fact, stranded in the same boat as the both of them. Though for Sephiroth it almost didn't count because Jenova was still in his picture. For Reno it was _exactly_ the same as what Kadaj had gone through.

Reno's real mom had been a dancer in District Seven but after she'd gotten knocked up by Reno's father everything had gone south. The man borrowed Turk munny and the rest from there was history. He'd disappeared along with Reno's mom. The boy had been abandoned as his parents presumably fell into the cold clutches of death.

But here he was now; an incorrigible joker to hide his own agony, a man who'd found love in a hopeless place.

Sephiroth's scowl darkened as he bent down and clasped arms with the redhead before hauling him to his feet. "We'll talk later."

Reno nodded as they all lapsed into silence, united through their pasts even though they were stark in their differences. The taller man looked down at Kadaj as he drifted over towards Reno and patted him on the head, sharing in the pained smile with a faint one of his own. Not for the first time, Sephiroth found himself feeling like an outsider in his own home.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Jenova tilted her head back to down yet another flute of priceless champagne. The tinkle of piano music and the click of expensive heels of polished marble grated on her nerves even through her inebriation.

"Jen, stop. Haven't you had enough?"

The woman sighed as her eyes relaxed from their perpetual scowl, aquas drinking in the glistening sight of Aki in her moonlight colored gown as a rakish grin tickled Jenova's lips. The other woman's cheeks pinkened at such heavy scrutiny but her gaze never wavered. "You've _definitely_ had _more_ than enough missy. You only look at me like that when…Hey, no", she snapped as Jenova made to snag another off the hovering tray that the waiter bore as he floated past them.

Silver hair rippled as Jenova tossed her mane in faux annoyance. "You know booze is the only way I can suffer through these things."

"Which is why I came at your behest tonight", Aki chided in a soft tone that nulled all conflict. Gracious gentlemen and glamorous ladies surrounded them in a sickening, sparkling display of what munny and power could achieve.

"I didn't ask you to come", the taller woman muttered sullenly.

Bare arms brushed against one another as Aki nudged her best friend. "You didn't have to Jen. But I'm glad I did."

Jenova's scowl returned as she regarded her best friend. "I'm behaving…."

"For now."

Rolling her eyes, Jevova shrugged. "For now", she conceded. Truthfully, this was the _last_ place on Gaia she wanted to be. But suffering through these mundane galas that Rufus felt necessary was all a part of the job. Dammit it anyways.

"So tell me more about my son", she said suddenly, needing a change in topic before she decided to break medieval on everyone.

Aki's glossy lips quirked sadly. "Kadaj will have him wrapped around his pinky in no time."

Jenova sighed and placed her chin in the cradle of her palm. "Of course he will. I'd be ashamed if he didn't. I taught him after all." A fond smile from the usually ruthless woman made warmth tingle in Aki's chest. Jenova was so hard, because she had to be. So strong, as she forfeited her motherhood to do what this job demanded.

"Here's my star girl now! Hello ladies", Rufus Shinra swept up to their secluded corner garbed in his signature white business suit, matching over jacket, and coal-silk undershirt. With his blonde hair swept back, the man was in every way the epitome of masculine arrogance and refinement. His gaze trailed appreciatively over Aki's bared shoulders. Jenova tensed and growled low in her throat. The brunet placed a hand at her friend's elbow to remind her where they were and who they were talking to.

Rufus gifted them with a blinding smile, knowing exactly what he was doing and sighing at the desired reaction. It was only then that both women noticed the two figures flanking him.

"Kya,ha,ha!"

"Ghaa haah hah hah!"

The blonde man indulged in the cringe that rippled through both Jenova and Aki as Heidegger and Scarlet made their presences known. The latter was the head of Shinra's Weapons Development while the former was one of Shinra's top executives. Both hated each other but for the sake of their mutual accomplishments their company was tolerated.

Scarlet sneered at Jenova's deep blue gown that made aqua eyes snap and her silver tresses seem almost ethereal. The blonde woman on the other hand catered to her namesake in a slinky crimson affair that left little to the imagination.

At her shoulder, though shorter Heidegger was no less imposing as he made up in girth what he lacked in height. Brass medals adorned his green militaristic ensemble, a startling reminder to his concurrent status as Head of Public Safety. Coupled with the jagged scar running down his left eye, the man silently demanded worship and if it wasn't given his hands were quick to thunder down.

"Something smells", Scarlet jeered as she raked a disgusted glance over Jenova's body and clinked her teeth against the champagne flute in her hands. Much to her chagrin, the comment remained unaddressed as Rufus stepped closer to take hold of the silver-haired calamity and graze a kiss across her knuckles.

Yanking her hand away from the well-manicured grip with a hiss, the woman's skin burned with the desire to lay all three figures to waste. Aki was there though, to soothe her rage as she had always done. The blonde man shot her a knowing look before straightening. "You've done well." He swept his arm out at the glittering sight of the ballroom behind him with a wide grin. "All of this tonight is due to your skills Jenova. Be proud. With this deal we're sure to make a considerable boon."

The glare from Rufus's entourage smoldered and Jenova found herself unable to resist as she placed her charming mask back in place. It was good business after all. "No sir. It is the great company at my back and the hard work of my..._subordinates_", Aki choked and took a hasty sip from her champagne glass as the glares upped a notch, "that gives me the energy necessary to cut these deals."

A booming laugh caused several bodies around them to flinch and glance in their general direction. "As humble as ever, my little Mako gem." He pinched her cheek in a way that made Jenova see red but again Aki was there to diffuse the situation.

"Sir", she said humbly. His glacial eyes flicked down to her. "I was just wondering—"

"Ah, Mr. Shinra." A flustered looking secretary clicked across the marble towards them and called for his ear in a whispered, panicked rush. A shadow passed over his face at the information and Aki raised an eyebrow as she heard the words "Edge" and "reconstruction".

The two women exchanged a quick glance before Rufus called for their attention again while he clapped a hand on Heidegger's beefy shoulder. "Just remember that without this fine woman's efforts, none of our work would be possible." He beamed at Jenova again as his voice lowered confidentially and the secretary scurried away. "I know how much you detest these things so feel free to call it an evening at your convenience."

Jenova sagged with visible relief even as Scarlet stiffened and her hateful glare intensified. Rufus swept off to go attend to some more airy discussions with other shareholders and the blond woman tensed stiffly at Heidegger's palm falling on the small of her back. She was led away, shooting cutting glances at Aki and Jenova that went unnoticed.

"For the love of the Lifestream let's get the f—"

"Jen", Aki snapped.

Jenova cleared her throat with a sheepish expression before crooking her arm and offering the purchase to her friend. Aki smiled at the gesture and tucked her hand inside the space, walking closely against the taller woman while they made their way out into the chilly night. "Finally", Jenova sighed.

A red dot hovered on her forehead a split second before Aki screamed and pushed her down. The bullet whined as it shattered a heavy vase in the direct line where Jenova had just been standing. Dazed, the silver haired woman pulled Aki closer as guards clustered around them.

Her vision sharpened as rage ignited a fire in her, the feeling of wetness coating her palm from Aki's bullet-grazed shoulder. She glared straight into the line of the now unclean scope as the person who tried to take her out licked his lips with a gulp.

Other party goer's started to trickle out at the sound of the evacuation alarm, their own guards milling about them with indifferent authority. The person lowered his gun with a curse and swept back into the shadows.

"AVALANCHE?"

"No, certainly not. Do you really think—?"

"Good gracious, how on Gaia—"

"Jenova", Rufus roared as he shouldered through the crowd to where they were. "Jenova are you alright?"

The silver-haired calamity rose to her feet and kicked off her heels as she regarded Shinra's president with a cold glower.

"I'm _just_ fine."

Aki pushed off from leaning on the taller woman as she scraped one hand over the blood on her shoulder with annoyance. "Dammit all."

The blonde man ignored Aki. "Be more fucking careful", he groused, running hands up and down the length of Jenova's body to check for any injuries even though she was clearly unharmed.

"Get your hands off of me", his eyes snapped dangerously at her tone. "_Sir_", she spit out the last word like a curse.

One pale hand rose in the air as a limo slid smoothly to a stop in front of them. He ushered them both inside without another word as the vehicle glided away with little more than the creak of fine leather as the two women shifted to face one another.

"They're getting braver", Jenova murmured.

Aki looked down at the other woman's hands clenched tightly so they wouldn't tremble. "So you really think it was AVALANCHE?"

"No."

"But—"

"No", Jenova repeated, her tone more firm this time. "They would've been much flashier. Think about it."

Aki gasped as she picked up on what the older woman was getting at.

"No! You knew?"

"Oh yes", Jenova breathed. "They've been itching for a taste of my son and the only way to do that is to take me out of the picture so they can—" Her lips pressed into a thin angry line as twin aqua became sharp and glacial. "I'm glad Kadaj wanted to leave when he did. I don't think I could've kept him any longer. Things are getting more dangerous."

"Listen Jen", the brunet trailed off, chewing a pink lip in thought as she tried to sift her next thoughts into working order.

"What?" The taller woman scooted closer to her and took Aki's hand before smoothing it down on her silk-covered knee.

"You're the pivot of the syndicate that rules Shinra and your head is not easily replaced", Aki growled fiercely. "If you're removed then the Shinra's framework is shaken. Don't ever do something as dangerous as this again…at least by yourself. You're one hell of an Achilles heel."

Jenova gave her a sad smile as Aki's sandy eyes welled up with glistening tears. "More importantly you're my friend", the smaller woman growled. "So be careful dammit."

"Unfortunately, I'm not as irreplaceable as you think. Originally I had no intention about letting you know where I stand with my son, but…"

"No", Aki cried, her distress rising. "No, Jen."

"Ki, listen. This is important."

The brunet lapsed into silence at the rare softness in Jenova's voice that she knew the older woman reserved solely for her.

"If they nab Seph then it's over. I will protect myself."

Aki nodded, satisfied. "But", she tried to interject.

Jenova continued on. "I won't argue with you on where I stand about him. They can come at me all they want, but they made the mistake of going after my son once. That is something I will **not **allow again. If they trail me he's fine. And as long as I perform my duties as Shinra's broker, not even Rufus has the right to interfere with my private life."

The brunet snorted. "Like that's ever stopped him before."

Her expression grave, Jenova ran one hand idly through tumbling waves of silver. "Now more than ever you'll need to protect him with your life. I can't trust anyone else to do it and I'm asking you because you are the only other person I care about enough to place such a heavy burden on and know it'll get done. You can't look after us both and I'm asking you as a mother, a friend, a…" Jenova choked at the sincerity she wasn't used to using as her words tried to rush past her stumbling tongue.

The smaller woman nodded, her sandy eyes simmering. "I know Jen. I know. I said I'd follow you till the end and I meant it then as I mean it now." Their fingers tangled as Jenova closed her eyes and breathed out slowly.

Aki sighed. "That boy really doesn't know the lengths you go to does he?"

Jenova grunted. "If he did, that wouldn't be much fun at all. I'm not in this for his affection or admiration. I'm in it because he's my boy. I haven't been able to be there for him…" she paused. "And I know that. But I'm going to do this, and I'll do it well. "

The smaller woman snorted and her shoulders heaved as she released a giddy giggle. She'd almost been killed tonight, she realized. The weirdest part was, she didn't mind.

The stubborn pucker on Jenova's brow melted into genuine confusion as Aki finally found the air to speak. "It's between us, so I'll come right out and say it. Rule breaking, in its own way, should have it's own tactic rules. You won't get everyone's backing unless you start facing the facts. No one's going to trust you anymore if you're too blatant about this."

Jenova was silent for a long time, then... "I want you to go back but—"

"I know. I will. I have people on him at all times and even more so when I'm called away."

Jenova's eyes burned into hers as she leaned forward. Aki mirrored the gesture without thinking until their lips were a hair's breadth apart.

"Tonight…" the older woman trailed off, her voice tinged with uncharacteristic vulnerability as she dragged her fingers against the wound on Aki's shoulder blade. The silky fabric of both their gowns was now stained beyond repair, but neither cared.

The brunet stared up at her friend through heavy lashes, a knowing smile quirking glossy lips that wouldn't stay that way for long. Both women molded together in a peaceful, macabre kiss that left heat lingering between them as they pulled apart just a little.

"I know love", Aki breathed as she tongued around the soft curve of Jenova's earlobe.

No more needed to be said.

_**It's been a while guys :3 And I'm sorry. Never fear though because I'm always writing okay? The more you write the better you get and I want to be one of the best. So updates may take a while but I do put effort and thought into every one of them. Don't give up on me please because I'll never give up on you! Thank you for reading and I hope this makes up for the long wait~ Also, please forgive any typos (lol[?])**_


End file.
